


So say the fairy kin

by AkenJizo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Probably not that great, poem, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkenJizo/pseuds/AkenJizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young, so Young, but brave and strong<br/>This young man can do no wrong<br/>He'll save us all with Time's song<br/>So say the fairy kin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So say the fairy kin

**Author's Note:**

> Legend of Zelda doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo.

Young, so young, but brave and strong

This young man can do no wrong

He’ll save us all with Time’s song

So say the fairy kin

 

He walks alone, yet never quite

He stands against the world’s spite

And triumphs over evil’s might

So say the fairy kin

 

Wood, Water, Fire, Light

Shadow, and Spirit heed his plight

Along with Time, they aid in his fight

So say the fairy kin

 

And when at last the end had come

He did not falter before their drum

He smiled and said “It’s time, old chum”

So say the fairy kin

 

And in his place, a mere shade remained

For he’d return, and need to be trained

And the shade had not complained

So say the fairy kin

 

So ends the tale of hero strong

This brave man who did no wrong

Whose passing left but a mournful song

So say the fairy kin

 

Will he return?  Who can say?

If he’s needed, he just may

One mere fairy awaits that day

So say the fairy kin


End file.
